


Fighting Fire

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Parker and Eliot run into some fiery trouble on a job, while Hardison worries over their coms.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	Fighting Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/gifts).



"Please tell me you had a plan for fire," Hardison said into their coms.

"Nope!" Parker replied. "That was completely unexpected!"

"How did you not know the mark loves arson?" Eliot replied.

"Fires don't leave an electronic footprint," came the indignant reply. "News, sure, but no actual- ok you know what, nevermind. Parker. Please tell me your beautiful brain has come up with a new plan."

"Yep."

"I can tell from your tone I'm not gonna like it."

"That'd be right," Eliot replied.

"Eliot. My eyes on the ground. My handsome badger. What is she doing?"

"Well. You know how he disabled the normal fire response?"

"... duh."

"The hazardous materials fire suppression should still be working."

"Oh no. Aw hell no. Babe. Babes. Tell me you're not letting her do this."

"Too late!" Parker replied as Hardison heard the blaring of alarms through the earpiece.

"I'm fighting fire with fire!" She shouted, laughing.

"Time to go," Eliot said. "Parker. Parker, leave the flamethrower."

"Where did she get a flamethrower?"

"I can't take it with me?" Hardison could practically hear the pout.

"Hun. I will get you so many flamethrowers. Just get out of there!" He practically shouted.

Eliot groaned. "You know she's gonna hold you to that, right?"

Hardison sighed with relief as he heard the distinct sounds of the steady breathing that accompanied Eliot's running, and the sound of the alarms was slowly replaced by gleeful laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Threshie for the emoji prompt of Fire, Radioactive Symbol, Winky Face With Tongue Sticking Out!


End file.
